wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Granger
Nick)name: Granger ID (####): 0421 (Biological) Gender: Male (Biological) Tribe: 85% SeaWing, 15% NightWing Zodiac Symbol: Cancer Appearance: Granger appers to be almost a completely normal SeaWing. He is mostly blue, with white appearing at the points where his limbs and tail reach his body and hints of deep purple-red appearing around his snout and the tips of his claws and feet. His glowspots are rather a lackluster white-blue, and when lit, glow rather dimly. His horns are a pure white color, small in size and curving once before sharpening into a point. They are an disadvantage, as if he leans his head back too far, they can actually cut the back of his neck with the tips. His scales lack any sort of shiny quality, and unlike normal scales, they seem to be a exoskeleton-like material, more bone than scale, exactly. His claws are the same white as his horns, and are rather dull and not well taken care of. (His colors are based off the Chesapeake Blue Crab) Granger has no fins or extra spines, giving him a rather sleek appearance, but robbing him of the extra mobility in water they grant. He has smaller webs between his talons, but not nearly as much as a ‘normal’ SeaWing. Granger’s eyes are a pure black, oddly enough. He has a very short tail in comparison to most, though it is very thick as a compensation of nature. He is rather short and stout, his face curving elegantly. Granger looks very feminine, not that he minds, though he really can’t be mistaken for a dragoness. The oddest thing sabout Granger are his wings. They are terrible at flying, large and bony and they do not have the flexibility of normal wings. They are bony and have exoskeleton covering them, and are rather bulky and annoying sometimes. Abilities: Granger has a unique ability from his few NightWing genes. He is an empath, capable of reading other’s emotions-though he is powerless to change them using the ability. He can fully feel what any dragon around him is feeling-anger and pain, even- but there is a catch. He feels every emotion others feel about three times as strongly. There is no way to turn it off, and Granger suffers from migraines and extreme headaches often from this. He is able to swim and breathe underwater like all SeaWings, but he has difficulty flying and maneuvering quickly due to the bulk of his exoskeleton-like scales. He isn’t the most powerful dragon, by far, but he makes up for it in his personality. His wings can be used as efficient shields, and his bones are actually quite strong, though not as flexible as normal bones. Personality: Granger is a mother-hen type, hovering protectively around those he considers friendsor even total strangers. He has an urge to please and make everyone happy around him (which is also gained from the fact that if anyone around him is sad, he is also very sad as a result). This results in massive mood swings sometimes that occur when someone comes near who is felling very different then him, but he is generally very sweet, kind and caring. He is hypersensitive most of the time, being hurt from the smallest insult and crying later. He is very passive about his own self, and if someone bullied him he would just take it. But the second you TOUCH one of his friends, the crab snaps his claws, angrily berating you for doing such a henoius crime. He feels immense guilt for these moments, hating himself for them. He is very creative and artistic in any way possible, that being painting, knitting, or really anything that allows him to deviate. Granger cares a lot about building deep emotional bonds and helping others connect with their feelings and themselves, and is extremely motivational and calm most of the time. He prides himself if anyone comes to him to talk, and is extremely good at readin what is on everyone’s mind. This makes him a bit of a gossip, wanting to know everything about everyone. He prefers smaller groups to massive social gatherings, but he has no problem joining groups within the mass. Granger will walk to the ends of the earth to help someone, even doing things he would never really do, like sugarcoating problems-though he remains on the bright side, he often sees no need to hide how he feels about something or telling dragons facts that seem black-and-White. Hey look another massive wip Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)